


fever chills

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, it's rated g but Noct is sweary too so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Ignis was allowing him to nestle into his body warmth, into him and the couch, and washoldinghim like he wasn’t currently disgusting, contagious, down sick with the flu.





	fever chills

“Here, Noct.”

Ignis was warm, and while it wasn’t in his own best interest, Noct curled up against his chest all the same. A handful of his shirt, ducking his face to stifle a cough as it forced its way past his lips again. His chest hurt. His head hurt. He was feverish and aching, but despite all of that, Ignis was allowing him to nestle into his body warmth, into him and the couch, and was _holding_ him like he wasn’t currently disgusting, contagious, down sick with the flu.

“This is _terrible,”_ he rasped and cringed as he had to cough again, dry and wheezing. Shit, his whole body hurt. Noct had to swallow back a tiny, helpless moan, one borne of two days of this already, and how terrible his throat felt when he had to keep _coughing._

The hand at his back was steady, ever there, and gentle as it continued to rub circles over the scars at his back. “I know,” Ignis said quietly, and rest his chin against Noctis’s hair. “It’ll pass, though. Presuming you _actually_ rest.”

“I am resting,” he retorted. It was sullen, but he was allowed. He swallowed again, and shifted a hand up to rub at his chest. “When have you ever had to argue with me about resting…?”

“Any time there’s been a new video game, ever,” Ignis said immediately, and, well, that wasn’t really _wrong._ Wasn’t fair, though. New video games were the only time Noct purposefully tried to pull all-nighters. He didn’t even usually succeed.

He didn’t feel like pulling an all-nighter _now_ , anyway. Another tremor wracked his body, and Ignis’s hold around him tightened. He sniffled, and tucked his face further into Ignis’s shirt, mumbling vaguely about the pain and the cold.

“Your latest dose will take a little longer yet.”

A shift in position, Ignis dropping his lips into Noctis’s hair instead. He wanted to raise his head into it, nuzzle up against Ignis’s jaw in invitation. But he wasn’t up for initiating anything, and even nudging Ignis in thanks for the affection seemed like too much hassle. He gave a tiny hum instead, thankful and aware.

“I want you to try some chicken broth later,” Ignis continued softly. A warning, one that made Noct want to groan because eating was too much hassle, too. But Ignis wasn’t deterred. “You need to get your strength back up. I know you don’t feel up to it, but I’ll help you to manage, if you can.”

“Gonna spoon feed me, Specs…” It was halfhearted. He couldn’t bring himself to properly tease, and his consciousness was fading fast again. Good thing rest was the best thing for this. He didn’t feel like doing anything else.

There was a small laugh at that, hands sweeping along Noctis’s back and shoulders and passing briefly against the exposed skin of his face. “If needs must, Noct. I’d do anything for you, of course.”

“Of course…” He huffed his own tiny laugh, weak and uncomfortable. Squirming into a comfortable spot only made him more exhausted, and nothing was agreeable with the aches and pains, anyway. “So good to me…”

“Who else would take care of His Royal Highness when he looks so terrible?” Ignis teased, and Noctis actually barked off a sharp, dry laugh. It made his throat sting, but the humor felt nice, anyway.

“Not my fault the flu makes me look like shit…”

The blanket nearby was shifted over, spread around Noct’s shoulders as he continued to shiver. “I kid, Noct. You could never look so bad.”

Reassuring, vaguely. Still the tiny smile, but Noctis couldn’t keep his eyes open. “What about that time I got so hungover…?”

“Well…” Ignis clicked his tongue. “That _was_ pretty bad.”

Laughing _hurt._ Noct pressed his fingertips harder into his chest and curled over further. Ignis was warm, and the blanket was too. It probably wouldn’t help much, but it felt good in these handful of seconds. Give a minute and he’d probably be sweating, as miserable as he’d been, but at least he was _being held._ At least Ignis was joking with him, lighthearted– worried– emotion in his tone. That, more than the rest of it, warmed Noct… although still not in a way that would be able to chase away this stubborn fever.

“Never again,” he mumbled, vaguely aware that they both knew that was a lie. “Next time, we can both–” He broke off with another sharp cough, and had to stop from grinding his teeth as he curled over Ignis’s body and the press of his embrace, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. “Oh, _fuck–”_

Ignis took up rubbing circles on his back again, urging him as close as he probably would allow with his fever. He was murmuring something, absent things that Noctis couldn’t focus on. It was background noise, but the lilt of Ignis’s voice had always been, and would be, soothing. He let it lull him back into a sense of security, along with the blanket, and the way Ignis held him ever so steadily.

“Here if you need me, Noct.”

“I know,” he rasped, blinking tears out of his eyes. He couldn’t wait for this to clear up, couldn’t wait to be _healthy_ again. “Gods, I know, thank you–”

“Try to rest,” Ignis reminded gently, and stroked his hair out of his face.

It was soothing, so very contradictory to the rest of the pain he was in. Ignis was so good to him. “I love you,” he mumbled, trying to urge his own tired body closer. There wasn’t much leeway to get closer, but he tried anyway. He’d always been a clingy person when he was sick, and thank the Six Ignis had never seemed to mind.

“And I love you, Noct,” Ignis said, and used a tissue to wipe at Noctis’s running nose.

It was almost funny. Almost. “Even like this…?” he mumbled, and heard the smile in Ignis’s voice when he replied.

“Even like this,” he said, and held him close to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a bit of a writer's block episode so I just wanted to crank out a tiny pointless sickfic. he loves you Noct, snot and all


End file.
